In many environments, telecommunications devices, such as telephones, are commonplace and may be shared between multiple people. Each time the telecommunications device is used, bacteria, viruses, other pathogens and/or other harmful particles may be collect on the surfaces of the telecommunications device, which can then be transmitted from one user to the next. Particularly concerning is that telecommunications devices are typically held by a user's hand and placed next to the user's mouth, nose, and ear allowing for easy transmission of contaminants. In many cases, a user may deposit contaminates onto a telecommunications device with a hand or by contacting the telecommunications device to his or her mouth, nose, or ear. Facial hair may exacerbate the deposition of contaminates onto a telecommunications device. The user may also deposit contaminates onto the telecommunications device when he or she exhales, speaks, sneezes, burps, coughs, or otherwise releases air and saliva from his or her mouth or nose during use of the telecommunications device. Alternatively, an individual with malicious intent may deposit contaminants onto the telecommunications device purposefully. Subsequent users of the telecommunications device are likely to be exposed to these contaminates. For example, contaminants may be deposited onto a subsequent user's hand or face during use. Additionally, a subsequent user may inhale contaminants during use.
Contaminants that may be deposited on a telecommunications device include bacteria, viruses, other pathogens and/or other harmful particles such as poisons or radioactive material. Contaminants that are susceptible of being transmitted through use of a telecommunications device include methicillin-resistant staphylococcus aureus, staph infections, Hepatitis C, other cold and flu like dieses, anthrax and ricin.
Telecommunications devices can transmit contaminants to users in almost any environment. Telecommunications devices in hospitals, medical/health care facilities, correctional facilities, Federal buildings, State buildings, Municipalities, Large facilities, and airports may transmit contaminants to users at an increased rate.
Thus, there is a need for an apparatus and method that addresses some or all of the above disadvantages.